Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{-9}{4q + 8} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q + 8$ $ -9 = 3(4q + 8) $ $-9 = 12q + 24$ $-9 = 12q + 24$ $-33 = 12q$ $12q = -33$ $q = -\dfrac{33}{12}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{11}{4}$